lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Taldarum
Taldarum is the son of Queen Lanathel and Illidan stormrage making him a member of the Princes of the San'Layn, as well as a distant member of high forest through his father. Taldarum was born to his mother Queen Lanathel who was silently building her command base by having many children which was extremely unusual for a Sindar Elf. As he grew he proved to be one of the most skilled beauracrats that she had in her children and thus while they were in Lorraine he was the one that ran the finances of the San'Layn and his skill allowed them to offset much of the popularity problems that they had in Athel Loren. When the San'Layn lost in the civil war Taldarum left Athel Loren with his mother and when they arrived in Icecrown he went about once again running the paperwork of the San'Layn. As the city of Caurtunia was constructed his mother decided to give him a more permanent position of power to work from and thus he was named the leader of the city. In his position he is the commander of the San'Layn city of Caurtunia, where he watches over and makes sure that the production is running well on the Saron produced there, but on top of this that the San'Layn are growing steadily in the city. Over his time in Caurtunia he has seen the population of the San'Layn increase nearly 150%, and has gained immense respect from his mother the Queen because of this work. History Early History Taldarum was born during the initial meeting between illidan stormrage and his birth was calculated by danras lanathel in an attempt to force illidan to forget tyrande and simply pay complete attention to her. As he grew he proved to be one of the most skilled beauracrats that she had in her children and thus while they were in Lorraine he was the one that ran the finances of the San'Layn and his skill allowed them to offset much of the popularity problems that they had in Athel Loren. Lothlorian Civil War Main Article : Lothlorian Civil War When the San'Layn lost in the civil war Taldarum left Athel Loren with his mother and when they arrived in Icecrown he went about once again running the paperwork of the San'Layn. Icecrown Mountain Caurtunia Main Article : Caurtunia As the city of Caurtunia was constructed his mother decided to give him a more permanent position of power to work from and thus he was named the leader of the city. In his position he is the commander of the San'Layn city of Caurtunia, where he watches over and makes sure that the production is running well on the Saron produced there, but on top of this that the San'Layn are growing steadily in the city. Over his time in Caurtunia he has seen the population of the San'Layn increase nearly 150%, and has gained immense respect from his mother the Queen because of this work. Category:San'Layn Category:Elf Category:Sindar Elf Category:Dark Elf